1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active energy ray curable ink jet recording liquid composition, and also relates to an ink jet recording method using the liquid composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a demand for developing an ink jet recording method in which an aqueous ink jet recording ink is applied to a recording medium, and the recording medium is then irradiated with active energy rays, as well as an active energy ray curable ink used in this recording method. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-80767 has proposed a technique for improving the scratch resistance and water resistance of an image using an aqueous active energy ray curable ink jet recording ink composition containing a polyurethane compound containing a group having an unsaturated double bond curable by irradiation of active energy rays, a basic compound, a colorant, a water-soluble organic solvent and water.
However, the image formed with the ink prepared by the method described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-80767 may have not satisfied the scratch resistance and water resistance of the level required by the present inventors in some cases. For example, sufficient resistance may have not been achieved against such severe scratching as being scratched under a condition where moisture is applied.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an active energy ray curable ink jet recording liquid composition capable of giving extremely excellent scratch resistance and water resistance to an image. Another object of the present invention is to provide an excellent ink jet recording method capable of forming an image excellent in scratch resistance and water resistance by using the active energy ray curable ink jet recording liquid composition.